


Душой нараспашку

by OwlPhoebe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possessive Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Tattoo Artist Derek, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPhoebe/pseuds/OwlPhoebe
Summary: Пять раз, когда Дерек делает татуировки Стайлзу (и один раз, когда татуировку делает кто-то другой, но Дерек совсем не против).





	Душой нараспашку

**Author's Note:**

> "Wear your heart on your sleeve" - выражать свои эмоции свободно, так, если бы сердце находилось снаружи тела; душа нараспашку, выставлять чувства на показ, не уметь скрывать чувства.
> 
>  
> 
> Оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3539945   
> Запрос на перевод отправлен.

1

Первая татуировка Стайлза - наконечник стрелы на левом запястье. Острие обращено к нему, черные чернила выделяются на его бледной коже. Просто, но красиво.

Такой же была Эллисон.

Эту татуировку сделал Дерек, так как выяснилось, что он профессиональный мастер, даже имеет лицензию и некоторое время работал в салоне в Нью-Йорке. Игла впивается в плоть, протыкая кожу, и отмечает его навсегда. Больно сильнее, чем он ожидал, хоть оборотень его и предупреждал об этом.

\- Запястье - чувствительная зона, - говорит Дерек, осторожно проводя пальцем по открытому участку кожи. - Все эти вены... Будет больно.

\- Хорошо.

Он начинает плакать на середине процесса, когда Дерек вытирает кровь, и он видит часть татуировки. Набросок сделан, и Хейл прорисовывает затейливые штрихи и линии внутри контура, перед тем как полностью закрасить рисунок серой краской.

\- Зачем ты ее сделал? - спрашивает Дерек после, хотя по выражению его лица понятно, что он уже знает причину.

Стайлз отворачивается:

\- Так я никогда не забуду, что я сделал.

\- Стайлз, - начинает Дерек, и Стилински точно знает, что тот собирается сказать. Слышал это от Скотта уже тысячу раз. - Ногицунэ сделал это, а не ты.

\- Это было мое тело, - говорит Стайлз, сжимая кулаки, подбоченившись. - Это моё тело проткнуло мечом Скотта. Мой голос приказывал Они напасть на вас, убить Элли...

Прерывистое рыдание вырывается из него, и оборотень тянется к нему, лицо перекошено тревогой и жалостью. Стайлз не хочет этого. Не заслуживает.  
Но в тот миг, когда Дерек прикасается к нему, - просто ласковая рука на плече, - колени его подгибаются и он уже на полу, плачет, прижавшись к мощной груди оборотня, что приседает возле него.

\- Это несправедливо. - Стайлз икает, слезы затуманивают глаза. - Она не заслуживала смерти.

Дерек шикает, успокаивая, и качает их вперед-назад, но Стайлз мотает головой, и продолжает бормотать:

\- Это должен был быть я, - шепчет, прежде чем отключается.

 

2

Шесть месяцев спустя он набивает две полосы вокруг левого бицепса - такое же тату, как у Скотта. Скотт в этот раз с ним, держит за руку, вытягивает его боль и строит ему грустные мордашки.

\- Ты не должен этого делать, - говорит Скотт искренне, с этими его щенячьими глазами.

\- Я хочу, - твердо произносит парень.

Скотт уже пятый раз сказал это, с тех пор как они здесь. Дерек ловит его взгляд, и уголки его губ приподнимаются в легкой улыбке. Стайлз неуверенно улыбается в ответ.  
Им было неловко некоторое время, после того, как Дерек сделал ему татуировку впервые. Стайлз смущается, что вот так просто потерял контроль перед Хейлом, а мужчина всё продолжает бросать тонкие намеки, что он должен сходить к психологу.  
Сейчас ему уже лучше. Стайлз записался на приём к Морелл, и видеть облегчение на лице отца, когда он сказал ему - того стоит.

Он позволяет себе начать исцеляться.

Именно поэтому он делает татуировку, чтобы напомнить себе о Скотте и его силе. Чтобы набить эту татуировку требуется больше времени, чем первую. А после того, как она сделана, рука Стилински болит от долгого неудобного положения, которое он принял, чтобы Дерек смог сделать её вокруг всего бицепса.  
Скотт мягко улыбается ему и переводит взгляд от него к Дереку:

\- Я буду в джипе.

Молчание затянулось и Стайлз - тот, кто прерывает его:

\- Я собираюсь поговорить с Морелл, - бормочет он в пол. - Она, понимаешь, поможет мне стать лучше.

\- Тебе будет полезно поговорить с кем-то, - говорит Дерек, одобрительно кивая. - Горшок. Чайник. Черный*.

Дерек смотрит на него, нахмурив брови:

\- Я проходил терапию четыре месяца.

\- О! - тупо произносит Стайлз.

Он не знал об этом. Но в этом есть смысл. Дерек счастливее в эти дни, почти... светится. Он и Скотт теперь всё время общаются. Хейл даже один раз показался на воскресном обеде у МакКоллов-Стилински. (Он даже сделал брауни! Дерек никогда не был столь привлекательным для Стайлза).

Дерек делает глубокий вдох и расправляет плечи:

\- В пожаре нет моей вины.

Стайлз хмурится:

\- Я знаю, почему ты...

\- Послушай. Десять лет я винил себя в пожаре. Мне снились кошмары о моей семье, рвущей меня когтями, кричащей мне в лицо, что я виноват в том, что они мертвы. Я-я сейчас знаю, это не так. Во всём виновата Кейт.

\- Почему ты мне это рассказываешь? - спрашивает тихо Стайлз.

\- Потому что я знаю тебя. Ты думаешь, что сходишь к Морелл один раз и излечишься. Но это так не работает, чтобы исцелиться понадобится время. Мне потребовалось три месяца, чтобы поверить в то, что пожар - не моя вина. Но иногда я всё ещё ловлю себя на мысли, что чушь все это. Я виноват, и я не лучше, чем Кейт.

Дерек резко вдыхает и Стайлз делает к нему шаг, протягивает руку, даже не задумываясь.

\- Суть в том, - Дерек закрывает глаза на секунду. - Ты будешь в порядке. В один прекрасный день, ты сможешь сказать её имя без содрогания или чувства, как будто твою грудь сейчас расплющит. Но это займёт время.

Стайлз сглатывает сухой комок в горле, яростно моргая, чтобы остановить от падения стоящие в глазах слезы.

\- Ты думаешь?

\- Я знаю.

Они обнимаются в крепких объятьях, перед тем, как Стайлз уходит.

\- Ты будешь в порядке, - шепчет ему Дерек на ухо. - Я обещаю.

 

3

Ведьма заявляется в город и похищает Лидию.

\- Такое красивое горло, - говорит она, любовно его поглаживая. - Как жаль, что я должна вырвать его.

Её ногти впиваются в плоть Лидии достаточно, чтобы потекла кровь, потом появляется яркое свечение, и они исчезают.  
Пока стая ведет наблюдение на границах территории, Стайлз и Дерек занимаются исследованиями. Они обнаруживают, что существует старый ритуал, который дает силу убеждения; всё самое необходимое для этого есть в гортани банши.

Им требуется три дня, чтобы найти её.

Ведьма почти преуспевает в убийстве Лидии, - ей нужно лишь полоснуть ножом по горлу, - но тут врывается стая. Несмотря на протесты Скотта, Айзек убивает ведьму. Он и Лидия сблизились после смерти Эллисон, и теперь оба невероятно бережно относятся друг к другу.

Через неделю после этого события, у Стайлза появляется идея для татуировки.  
Узнав, что он хочет сделать татуировку в честь неё, Лидия предлагает помочь с эскизом. Стайлз смутно представляет, что он хочет, ведь он не художник.  
Лидия проделывает удивительную работу. От одного взгляда на её рисунок у него на миг перехватывает дыхание.

Рисунок - вопящая женщина с отброшенной назад головой, кричащая в пустоту. Это именно то, что Стайлз хотел.  
После трех недель обдумывания, Стайлз решает, что тату будет на его левом предплечье, будто женщина воет на стрелу, что вообще-то очень подходит в данной ситуации.  
Это его первая цветная татуировка. Ему нравится, как красный цвет волос и темно-зеленое платье смотрятся на фоне его светлой кожи.

После процедуры Стайлз целует Дерека, - слюняво и отчаянно, - прежде чем понять, что он делает и трусливо сбежать.

 

4

День матери через два дня.  
Стайлз дарит Мелиссе букет её любимых цветов и коробку дорогого бельгийского шоколада.  
Затем он идет на кладбище, посетить могилу мамы, и сидит возле её надгробия, говоря с ней на час больше, чем обычно.

Он принимает решение сходить в салон, чтобы сделать новую татуировку, - ведь он не уверен, сможет ли посмотреть в глаза Дереку после того поцелуя, - но от одной мысли, что какой-то незнакомец будет касаться его, задавать вопросы о чем-то настолько личном, вызывает отвращение.  
Поэтому он засовывает свою гордость куда подальше, и снова обращается к Дереку.

Удивительно, но Дерек соглашается.

Становится мучительно неловко, когда Стайлз приходит к Дереку в лофт. Оборотень не смотрит на него, пока выкладывает инструменты, просто молча, дает знак рукой, мол, подойди и садись.  
В любой другой день Стайлз смирился бы, позволил бы Дереку делать свое дело, и игнорировал бы напряженность между ними.

Но эта татуировка - очень важна для него, - больше, чем любая другая, сделанная Дереком, - и Стайлз не хочет, чтобы между ними было хоть какое-то недопонимание.

\- Извини, - выпаливает Стайлз.

Хейл смотрит на него, нахмурив брови:

\- За что ты извиняешься?

\- За... Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сказал? За то, что поцеловал тебя.

\- Понятно, - бормочет Дерек.

\- Мне не следовало делать этого, не спросив сначала, - продолжает лепетать Стайлз. - Или вообще не стоило. Ты не хочешь всего этого, и когда такое происходит...

\- Стайлз! - прерывает его Дерек. - Я не против, что ты поцеловал меня.

\- О!

\- Хоть я немного и расстроился, когда ты убежал, - добавляет Дерек, ухмыляясь.

\- Могу я сделать это снова? Не удирая прочь на этот раз, - с надеждой спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек смеется в ответ, дергая его на себя за рубашку, пока их губы не встречаются в поцелуе.

\- Снимай рубашку, - бормочет Дерек ему в губы.

\- Пытаешься так сразу заполучить меня себе голым? - дразнится Стайлз, но подчиняется.

Дерек шлепает его слегка по попе:

\- Только, чтобы я смог сделать твою татуировку.

Стайлз садится на стул вперед спиной, ерзая, пока не находит удобное положение.  
Он хочет сделать татуировку в виде любимой цитаты матери: «Life itself is the most wonderful fairytale»**, в верхней части спины, и с созвездием месяца её рождения под этой надписью. Слова сделаны аккуратным курсивом, тату не больше, чем его ладонь.

Это не занимает много времени, но Хейл постоянно останавливается, проверяет ровные ли буквы, и каждый раз повторяет ему, чтобы не двигался.

После, они лежат на кровати. Дерек - на спине, а Стайлз лежит на кровати по диагонали, головой на животе у оборотня.

\- Расскажи мне о ней, - просит Дерек, сплетая их пальцы вместе.

Стайлз мягко улыбается:

\- Она была красивой. Мама любила петь и танцевать по всему дому, и имела привычку заставлять нас с папой танцевать вместе с ней. Папа притворялся, что он ненавидит это, но я помню, что он никогда не мог перестать улыбаться ей. Каждое воскресенье мы пекли пирожные и делали шалаш из покрывал, лежали в нем и секретничали.

\- Звучит, как будто она была удивительной мамой, - говорит Дерек.

\- Такой она и была, - кивает Стайлз, смаргивая слезы. - А твоя?

Дерек тихо смеётся:

\- Моя мама была крутой. Жесткой. Она знала, как привлечь внимание людей и сохранить его. Люди слушали, когда она говорила. Она любила читать с нами, и играть в салочки по заповеднику.

\- Они обе были удивительными, - бормочет Стайлз, отираясь щекой о светлые волоски на животе Дерека.

\- Да, - выдыхает Дерек, глядя в потолок.

\- Тихий час, - твердо произносит Стайлз, подползает вверх по телу Дерека, комфортно устраиваясь возле него.

Они засыпают. Рука Стайлза лежит на талии Дерека, крепко его обнимая.

 

5

Скотт хочет набить татуировку на ключице со словами: «Вe your own anchor»***.  
Он рассказывает Стайлзу, что это ему сказала Мелисса, когда он потерял контроль. И Стайлз начинает думать об отцовском значке шерифа.

Вот так он оказывается в лофте Дерека, чтобы сделать тату на груди в виде значка отца.

Скотт наблюдает, как сосредоточенно Дерек работает. Его татуировка уже сделана, а выражение лица у него задумчивое. Что в понимании Стайлза означает: «у Скотта крутится мысль в голове, но он не знает, как ее выразить». Скотт морщит нос. Это просто очаровательно!

Дерек похлопывает Стайлза по колену:

\- Сделано.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Стайлз, потягиваясь и расплываясь в улыбке Дереку. - Сегодня вечером смотрим фильм? Можем взять еду на вынос.

Дерек улыбается ему в ответ:

\- Как насчёт такого: мы посмотрим фильм, и я сам приготовлю для нас перекусить.

\- Ты так добр ко мне, - всё ещё лыбится Стайлз.

На другом конце комнаты Скотт ухмыляется про себя.

 

+1

\- Дорогой, я дома! - зовет Стайлз, как только входит в лофт.

Дерек смотрит на него с кровати и качает головой, но фыркает, так что Стайлз понимает, что оборотень на самом деле изумлён.

\- Ты не забавный.

\- Ой, пожалуйста, - Стайлз взмахивает рукой, отклоняя саму мысль. - Я уморительный.

Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек обнюхивает воздух и роняет книгу на колени:

\- Кровь?

Забавно, как озадаченно Дерек выглядит, пока ощупывает взглядом все его тело. Еще забавнее, в каком замешательстве он хмурит брови, потому что не видит очевидных травм. Стилински знает, что он покраснел, сердцебиение усилилось от того, как он вдруг разволновался и занервничал.

Это был первый раз, когда татуировку ему сделал не Хейл, и он жаждал увидеть, как Дерек отреагирует.

\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - говорит он, стягивая через голову рубашку и расстегивая штаны.

Он срывает повязку, морщась от боли.

\- Стайлз, я уже говорил тебе много раз, твой член не ... О черт!

Дерек смотрит целых три минуты. Он не говорит ни слова, только смотрит.

\- Я... – начинает Стайлз.

Дерек прерывает его:

\- Заткнись.

\- Тебе не нравится? - спрашивает Стайлз, запинаясь.

Он наклоняется, чтобы подтянуть штаны, слава богу, что боксеры ещё на нём.

Но Хейл рычит:

\- Стой.

Стайлз останавливается, штаны остаются висеть в районе колен.

\- Иди сюда, - медленно произносит Дерек.

На секунду Стайлз не знает, что делать. Должен ли он ковылять так? Должен ли выбраться из штанов, чтобы подойти?  
Оборотень рычит снова и Стайлз буквально выскакивает из одежды, споткнувшись о свои шмотки, и чуть не падает, в спешке добраться к Дереку.  
Он останавливается напротив сидящего на кровати мужчины, который смотрит снизу вверх на него с выражением благоговения.

\- Ты сделал ее для меня, - урчит Дерек, и трется лицом между бедер Стайлза, лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от новой татуировки.

Прошли годы с тех пор, как он сделал первую татуировку, и число их только росло с годами. Теперь его левая рука полностью покрыта ими. Небольшие татуировки для каждого члена стаи: черная кошка для Эрики, обложка любимой книги Бойда.  
Он и сам не понял, как много он их набил, пока Дерек не столкнулся с трудностью найти пустое место для татуировки Киры: изображение ее любимого меча, который заканчивается, объединяясь с тату Скотта.

Но, до сих пор, он никогда не делал татуировку для Дерека.  
Трискель небольшой, набитый чуть выше тазовой косточки и черный, как смоль.

\- Блядь, - шипит Стайлз, когда Дерек покусывает его кожу. - Тебя и вправду это так заводит, да?

\- Мой, - рычит Дерек, его ногти удлиняются в когти.

Стайлз резко выдыхает.  
Образ обратившегося Дерека во время секса не то, что должно его заводить, но, наверное, уже ничто не заставит его кончить сильнее. (За исключением, возможно, когда бы Дерек его оседлал, ведь абрис его крепких бедер гипнотический).  
Член крепнет, поднимая боксеры палаткой. Дерек лижет его через их ткань, и это прекрасно, но недостаточно.

\- Вот так... Позволь мне, - ворчит Стайлз, дергая свое белье вниз.

Дерек берет головку в рот, как только член освобождается из боксеров, сосет и смотрит из-под ресниц.

\- Господи! - Стайлз нечаянно толкается бедрами, побуждая мужчину взять его в рот глубже.

Дерек заставляет его кончить ошеломляюще быстро, особенно, когда Стайлз замечает, как одновременно тот дрочит себе. Мужчина своим языком творит волшебство! Стайлз прогибается, путаясь пальцами в его темных волосах.  
Дерек сглатывает, когда он кончает, а после Стайлз оказывается на коленях, тянется к любовнику, пробуя свой вкус на его языке, тут же отдрачивая ему.

Через десяток движений рукой Дерек кончает, забрызгивая спермой грудь Стайлза.

\- Теперь ТЫ это уберешь, - хрипит Стайлз.

Сперма стекает вниз по его груди.

**Author's Note:**

> * Горшок. Чайник. Черный - имеется в виду "The pot calling the kettle black" - горшок, называющий чайник черным. Эта пословица идиоматического характера, используется в описании человека, который виноват в том, за что он обвиняет другого, и, таким образом, является примером психологической проекции (люди защищаются от своих собственных бессознательных импульсов или качеств (как положительных, так и отрицательных), отрицая их существование в себе, приписывая другим).
> 
> ** «Life itself is the most wonderful fairytale» - Сама жизнь - это самая замечательная сказка (Ганс Христиан Андерсен).
> 
> *** «Вe your own anchor» - Будь своим собственным якорем.


End file.
